yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Emma
is the titular protagonist of The Promised Neverland series. Being one of the smartest children living in Grace Field House, Emma is considered as one of the three "Premium quality goods"The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 38, page 2 next to Norman and Ray the Grace Field House had. History Emma was born on August 22, 2034, and she being sent to Plant 3 a year later in 2035, growing up along with Ray, Norman and several other children. On January 1, 2039, 4 years later, Norman eventually became ill so Mama Isabella ordered no one to stay with him so he would not get sick, but Emma disobeyed this rule several times, trying to talk to Norman, but being stopped by Mama until she finally found a way for them to talk: over a cordless phone. Sometime in the same year, she, Norman, and Ray went to the gate and asked them what they would do when they went outside, she says she would like to ride a giraffe. However, they did not enter the gate. Plot 'Introduction Arc' Taking daily tests, playing a game of tag, eating scrumptious homemade food and having a good time – Emma went through the same routine everyday in Grace Field, an orphanage where she lived since the day she was born. Under the loving parental care of Isabella and the companionship of Norman, Ray and the other orphans, Emma spents a pleasant childhood in Grace Field. When the day came for Conny to be sent off to foster parents, Emma and the other orphans gave a tearful goodbye as they bade farewell to the toddler. Some time after Conny left with Isabella, Emma found Conny's beloved stuffed toy on a tabletop in the house. Wanting to return it to Conny, Emma proceeded to the gates of Grace Field to search for the toddler under Norman's company. Instead of finding Conny, Emma and Norman found Conny's corpse within a truck instead, as they stared in pure horror upon seeing their friend dead. The two later hid under the truck as they witness two demons inserting Conny's dead body into a jar. Isabella revealed to be working for the demons, as the two witnessed in shock of how Isabella is evil. As Emma and Norman returned to Grace Field unnoticed, the stuffed toy, Little Bernie, was left behind, which was eventually found by the two demons and Isabella. Emma collapsed onto the ground in despair, as she recalled the traumatic scene she and Norman just witnessed, which soon led her to break down in tears. Norman consoled Emma and told her not to speak of the incident to anyone. confronts Emma.]] During the next few days, Emma and Norman remained silent and secretive about Conny's death and the existance of demons ; put on an innocent and child-like façade whenever they interact with Isabella, who was suspecting the two. With the introverted yet intelligent Ray's involvement, the three started to devise an escape plan to rescue the orphans from Isabella and the demons' clutches. Emma wanted to save every single orphan, which greatly bothered Ray as he viewed her goal to be impossible to achieve. The three learnt and gathered every possible information they could get about the outside world and to aid in their eventual escape. Ray helped in plotting the escape plan. Isabella eventually got Krone appointed as Grace Field's second caretaker (as the orphans's "Sister"), an additional obstacle for Emma, Norman and Ray to deal with. Krone tried to get in the way of the trio, much to their dismay. 'Jailbreak Arc' Emma, Norman and Ray eventually recruited Don and Gilda into the team as additonal help and told them about the secrets behind Grace Field, Isabella and the existence of Demons. Along the way, the five faced obstacles and issues whilst working together, such as the interference of Isabella and Krone ; suspicions of Gilda being on the enemies' side ; Ray's double-crossing ; and Don's unhappiness towards the limited trust Emma, Norman and Ray had on him and Gilda, whom they did not tell the entirety of their plan and motives to. When the Emma and her team finally managed to put Ray's escape plan into work, it was, however, foiled by Isabella, as she fructured Emma's leg and revealed how Norman will be the next to suffer the same fate as Conny (sending him off to the demons). The team and the plan began to fall apart, with Norman being sent off from Grace Field ; Ray excluding himself in aiding the plan ; Emma falling into depression whilst being immobilized to help ; and Isabella's success in beating them. Months passed as the remaining four orphans resumed theur daily routine in Grace Field and maintained the innocent demeanor they once had. On January 2046, Emma and Ray – fuelled by the thirst for vengeance of their presumably dead friend – re-enacted the escape plan and revealed how the fact that they had given up during the last few months were all just an act. 'Promised Forest Arc' 'Search For Minerva Arc' 'Goldy Pond Arc' 'Cuvitidala Arc' Appearance Emma is a young girl of average height, she has short, messy orange hair with one lock sticking up along with green eyes. Like all the other children at the orphanage, she wears the standard uniform— a shirt and skirt like the other girls and has brown shoes. She has her identification number "63194" on her neck. She lost her left ear in the escape from the Grace Field House and wears a bandage to cover the wound and to prevent it from infection. She also stopped wearing the standard uniform and wears long black pants, a black shirt and a long white-colored coat. Personality Initially, Emma was shown as an optimistic and bubbly girl who is full of life, and is the first one who would jump up of bed to pervade a liveiness to the then sleepy atmosphere inside the orphans' bedroom.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1, page 3 Emma always showed unlimited love and care for her fellow foster siblings, as she played the part as an elder sister figure among her younger ones. Emma also showed to be brave and dauntless, as she put on a brave front when helping Gilda to catch the "ghosts" that were lurking inside the Grace Field House.A Letter from Norman: Chapter 1 Athletic and extroverted, Emma is a direct contrast to Norman's weak physique and Ray's introvert, thus she has plently of friends and was seldom seen without one by her side. After discovering Conny's corpse and the truth behind Grace Field and Isabella, Emma immediately broke down into a traumatic state as she painfully cried over the death of her dear sister, reflecting how Emma loves and cares for her siblings and thus her death greatly impacted her. As Emma cried, she worried that her other friends had to suffer the same fate as Conny as well, showing the selflessness and altruistic side of her. Emma's selflessness was further shown when she hanged her life perilously in the balance to ensure the safety of her friends when she lured a wild demon away from them when they encountered it in a forest. |left]] Whilst being selfless and loyal, Emma would show herseld to be a bit of an airhead, as her goal of saving every orphan from Grace Field was deemed as impossible but she still believed she could achieve it, hence being called an airhead by Ray.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 6 Skills and Abilities 'Agility' Due to her capable athletism, Emma has great physical abilities and amazing reflexes, as seen when she is always the last one to be caught in the hide-and-seek games at Grace Field. Emma is the child with the most breath and physical capacity in the house, being superior even to Norman who can only catch her because of his strategies. 'Skilled Accuracy' When Emma and Ray are ordered by the man to equip necessary weapons before traveling to Goldy Pond, Emma chose a hand bow. Along the journey, Emma made use of the hand bow to defend herself from the demons, this was shown when she used it to kill a wild man-eater with great accuracy. Emma is also shown to be as good with rifles.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 75, page 4 'Intelligence' Although Emma is not as bright as Norman and Ray, she is able to compete with them on an intellectual level. Emma was considered as one of the three geniuses at Grace Field as she received full marks in every test. Emma has an incredible ability to learn fast, which allowed her to always be among the top three children. Thanks to this, she is also able to memorize things perfectly, as she said it would be easy to memorize 10 types of team formation. She proved to know and understand Morse code. She has a great ability to manipulate her expressions and feelings, fooling Mama Isabella who even checked her heartbeat. 'Adaptability' She can learn and can pick up techniques from others very quickly. This can be seen when she observes the man and copies his ability to move without making any sounds in order to prevent any demons from finding them. 'Enhanced Stamina' Emma has proven herself to possess incredible stamina. She, together with Ray managed to follow Yugo for hours without slowing down or losing track of him. She has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. Such impressive resistance was first shown during her fight with Leuvis, in which she received wounds from her opponent's strong, sharp claws, and kept fighting on, nonetheless.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 93 Relationships 'Norman' Emma sees Norman as a close friend and a brotherly figure. Being orphans of the Grace Field House, they have been close throughout their entire lives. Out of all the orphans in Grace Field, Emma is the closest to him and Ray, and often spent time together ever since they were toddlers, as evident when the three went out to explore the gates which guarded the orphanage when they were younger.citation needed Both parties cared deeply for the opposite's well-being and do not hesitate to save each other when one is in distress. Norman has stated that he "loves her" and will do anything to protect her. When Emma intended to devise an escape plan from Grace Field, Norman was the only person aside from Ray Emma initially place her trust on ; often depending on Norman and sees him as the team's trump card due to his vast intelligence for his age. Emma and Norman are willing to sacrifice much for the others' sake, albeit not always initially, and have risked their lives more than once to help each other. After the event of the break-out, Emma has mentioned Norman several instances after her successful escape from the orphanage, and has stated that she will accomplish all of Norman's dreams when she succeeds going to the human world. 'Ray' Out of all the orphans in Grace Field, Emma is the closest to Ray and Norman ever since there were toddlers. Emma sees Ray as a brotherly figure and often look up to him and showed a certain degree of respect for the latter. Despite the two's contrasting personalities —Ray's serious and well- reserved attitude and Emma's flightiness and optimism— which occasionally led to personality clashes, the two love each other as siblings regardless and would support and help each other when one is in distress. Emma often encourages Ray to be more open and out-going, and frequently invites him to join the orphans in games such as a game of tag, and not have his head buried in a book all the time. After discovering how Isabella is evil, Ray was the only other person besides Norman Emma initially put her trust on when they strategized their plan to escape from Grace Field. Like typical siblings (or at least friends), they do not always agree and Emma's nature and opinions sometimes get on Ray's nerves. Nevertheless, the were able to work it out and faced no difficulties working together. 'Gilda' Emma and Gilda have been close throughout their lives. Emma sees Gilda as a sisterly figure and would go to great lengths to make sure they are safe. When Emma did something reckless, Gilda would tend to reprimand her. Emma trusts Gilda, and strongly believes she is not Izabella's spy when others believe so. 'Conny' Conny was a sister for Emma, and her death caused distraught to Emma. Witnessing Conny's death sent in motion for Emma to come up with a plan to have all the children escape. Emma does not want any of her other siblings to suffer the same fate as Conny. 'Phil' Phil and Emma are close siblings and ofter play together. He is the only sibling left in Grace Field whom Emma told the truth of the orphanage before she escaped. Following the escape from Grace Field, Emma is determined to return to Grace Field within two years and take him and her other siblings to the human world. Mujika Emma's and Mujika relationship started out rocky, due to believing that all "Demons" were evil. After getting to know each other the two became good friends. Mujika was the one whom gave Emma a necklace which Mujika called a "good luck charm." 'Isabella' From birth till present, Emma sees her adoptive mother Izabella as one of the important figures in her life, and often likes to rely on her. However, this soon all changes when she discovers Izabella's true motive- to raise her and her fellow siblings to become food for the Demons. Izabella's image of a perfect mother soon shattered in Emma's eyes, and she now sees Izabella as nothing but a threat to her and her siblings. 'Yugo' Emma initially showed scepticism and a tint of hatred towards Yugo, which is however unmatched by his much greater hatred towards her. Being a forgiving and trusting person, Emma do not hold grudge against Yugo even after he threatened to kill her a couple of times, noticeably when he shoots her or when he used her and Ray as bait to lure a man-eater. Emma is highly aware of the animosity Yugo displayed towards her, nevertheless, she tried to get on good terms with him and explained her goal of saving the orphans in Grace Field, which changed the man's perspection on life as he started to regret his decision to get Emma killed in Goldy Pond. Therefore, the hostility between Emma and Yugo starts to lessen. During the fight Emma, Yugo, Ray and a few members of the Goldy Pond Resistance had against Leuvis, Emma was keen and eager to know Yugo's name, while the opposite sheepishly promised to reveal to her afterwards, showing the progressing friendship and acceptance the two started to have. As time flies, Emma begins to see Yugo in a new light as both sides accept each other as friends, this was shown when Yugo finally revealed his name to Emma, as the latter smiled warmly at him.Citation needed As time passed, Emma became a daughter figure to Yugo, evident when Emma and Ray were preparing to search for Culvitidala, Yugo recommended the two to have Violet and Zack to accompany them. Gillian then figured out how Yugo had become increasingly caring towards Emma and Ray as it showed how much he is concerned of the two's safety. When Emma and the rest left, Lucas called Yugo a "mother hen" as he kept worrying on Emma and the others' safety.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 99, page 17-18 Trivia *Emma's dream when she can get into the human world in future is to ride a giraffe.The Promised Neverland 100th Chapter Commemoration Questionnaire #8 *Posuka Demizu described Emma as one of the hardest character to draw, as drawing Emma for every panel takes the most amount of time to finish.The Promised Neverland Questionnaire #1 *According to Kaiu Shirai, he made Emma as the female protagonist because the first antagonist of the story is also a female, hence thinking that the mother-daughter relationship between the two would make the story "more interesting".The Promised Neverland Questionnaire #5 *The following are Emma's rankings in some of The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **Announced in Chapter 75, Emma achieved the 2nd position behind Norman in the Color Illustration Character Poll which was held on The Promised Neverland's official LINE account. **In Shounen Jump's popularity poll results announced in Chapter 88, Emma is in 1st place. **In Shounen Jump's 2nd popularity poll results announced in Chapter 102, Emma is in 1st place with a total of 5581 votes. References Site Navigation Category:Alive Category:Escaped Category:Female Category:Orphans Category:Goldy Pond Resistance Category:Human Category:Grace Field Escapees Category:Grand Valley Escapees